


SBINN: The Backstory

by Lord_Melancolie



Series: Spongebob AssPants [1]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Backstory, Do people even read Spongebob stories?, Don't Read This, FUCK, Gen, How Do I Tag, I cannot think of more tags to describe this, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Missing Persons, Murder, Prequel, Weed, bad, i guess, sponge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Melancolie/pseuds/Lord_Melancolie
Summary: Why did Spongebob eat Patrick? Why did he kill Squidward? What drove our lovable Sponge to do the horrid things he did?
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles, Spongebob/Squidward (mentioned)
Series: Spongebob AssPants [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1083636
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	SBINN: The Backstory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsukiKurosaki_67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsukiKurosaki_67/gifts).



> This right here explains the backstory of my interesting series, Spongebob Asspants. At first, there wasn’t a story at all to this series, but I’ve decided that there now is! This is basically a joke story turned ‘serious’.
> 
> (But still, it’s a joke series so don’t expect there to be some... grand reason for all of this.)

SBINN: Backstory

Spongebob was beginning to feel overworked. _Exhausted_. He hadn’t gotten any of the breaks he needed. He hadn’t slept in what felt like weeks. He tried to push through everything, acting like his normal self until he couldn’t take it anymore. 

He hated being treated like a child.

_** “Oh, Spongebob. The adults are talking.” ** _

He couldn’t handle working unpaid overtime. 

_** “Sponge-boy-me-bob! Could you..” ** _

Spongebob was tired of being berated by  a _**fucking** **snail**_. 

_** “Meow.” ** _

He was tired of Patrick trying to be ‘helpful’.

_** “Spongebob, don’t get stressed! Everything will work out in the end.” ** _

_**It wasn’t helping.  
** _

He was tired of not being accepted. He was tired of doing  **_ good _ ** for the people who do not _appreciate_ him. He was tired of being kind.

So he sold Gary.

Spongebob watched as the snail ‘meowed’ in panic, then true fear. He smiled. It was easy for him to act like he didn’t care. What was so important about a stupid snail anyways? 

Spongebob received $400000000000000. Hell, he wasn’t sure Mr. Krabs had this type of money!Although the cash didn’t stop Spongebob from crying, it kept him busy. Very busy. At first, he had no idea what to do with the money he collected. 

He eventually decided the first thing to do was buy a mansion.

* * *

Patrick was proud of his best friend, since Spongebob would be living the good life now. The sea star would visit Spongebob almost daily, not like the star had anything else to do with his time! Patrick wasn’t surprised that Spongebob would show off his home to other fish, although g was weirded out that they never came out. He assumed that they left at night. Made sense, right?

* * *

Spongebob wasn’t doing well. He had killed an innocent fish. It wasn’t his intention. He had not wanted to hurt anyone. 

_** Bill ** _ . Bill had made the mistake of scaring Spongebob. The sea sponge stabbed poor Bill to death. 

Spongebob... felt  _terrible_. He felt like Plankton, the scum of Bikini Bottom. He vowed to hide the body, and never do such a horrid crime again. 

* * *

Spongebob went to the local Bikini Bottom drug dealer. The man offered Spongebob what he thought to be weed, but it was something much worse. It still had  a few  of the effects from the plant, but it had a few more ... _side effects._

The effects? It remains unknown.

* * *

Spongebob started to change. A lot. He was much more violent. He started to prey on unknowing fish, eating them alive. The few he thought were good enough? He had his way with them.  _**Nobody was strong enough to stop him**_.  The sea sponge enjoyed his new power, and he definitely would look forward to abusing it.

* * *

Spongebob ate Patrick. 

He felt nothing.

If anything, he felt empty. 

The only person who would willingly try to understand him was gone. 

_**And who’s fault was that?** _

Spongebob tried to put it behind him, and moved onto his next victim. 

Squidward Tentacles.

’Playing’ with Squidward was fun! 

For the first three days or so.

Eventually Spongebob got tired of hearing Squidward’s pitiful moaning and cries, and made assimari like he originally had planned. 

He definitely didn’t feel bad for this one.

* * *

  
There were a few people still left on Spongebob’s list.

Mr. Krabs.

Gary.

Larry.

Maybe his two cousins.

Lastly, Mrs. Puff.

He would leave Sandy alone. He  **_ really  _ ** liked Sandy. He wondered what he’d do with her once he finished his business. Perhaps he’d really go off to marry her.

But let us push that aside for now.

Spongebob got ready for Squidward and Patrick’s funerals, dressing as nicely as he possibly could manage.

Nobody would know the murderer would be attending the funeral.  _ That _ made Spongebob’s smile widen.

He left the house after getting dressed. 

He was prepared for a life of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Book 3, Chilli Krab, Is in the making! 
> 
> I hope you guys managed to enjoy this! I’ve been wanting to practice my writing skills, so I made this. I hope it’s alright!
> 
> [October Edit]: Does this story really explain much? Idk anymore, I’ll have to reread this soon.
> 
> [November Edit]: Some of the writing here doesn’t make much sense.. I feel embarrassed. I won’t edit this though..


End file.
